


Fire Emblem Headcanons

by Miss_Laney



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azura just being a sweetheart smh, Byleth teaches smol beans, Cute, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mermaid! Azura, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 07:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Laney/pseuds/Miss_Laney
Summary: Fire Emblem Headcanons





	1. Mermaid! Azura x Corrin

  * Azura had always been a curious child, often found swimming towards the surface, despite her sibling’s warnings and various precautions to keep her from doing so.
  * It wasn’t that uncommon to see her staring down humans, curiously watching the creatures so much different than herself.
  * That’s when the wreck happened.
  * A young boy washed up in the water, sputtering and struggling to stay above the sea’s dark waves.
  * She’d done the only thing she could do, she pushed him above water and towards the shore.
  * She noted the white-haired boy’s confused look and came above the water, golden eyes clashing with his crimson red ones.
  * Wailing out a thank you, the boy dropped to his knees, taking her hands in his.



* * *

  * Her face flushed and her heartbeat accelerated.
  * Was this love? Is this what her mother had spoken about?
  * She couldn’t even hear the boy’s hurried praises, too busy musing over the feelings that sparked.
  * She only noticed when he started to wave goodbye, that a tall, blonde-haired noble came to collect him.
  * She dreaded watching him leave, and anxiously awaited their next meeting… but he never came back.
  * Now an adult mermaid, the girl often wandered away from the safety of their coral castle, eager to search for that boy she met so long ago.
  * Her wish came true when a blonde girl came plummeting through the water, the purple streaks in her hair fanning out as she slowly descended.
  * Grabbing her, Azura rushed to the surface, dragging the girl with her, and lifting her onto the shores.
  * There he was. The white-haired boy she searched for so much.
  * More endless ‘Thank you’s and ‘How can I ever repay you?’ left his mouth as Azura simply stared.
  * “You can repay me by coming back again tomorrow.” She whispered, her voice soft as to not alert her siblings.
  * The two agreed on a time, and met there every day, slowly growing their relationship.
  * Azura smiled at the boy, leaning in, “Should we become more than friends?”



> **Relationship Headcanons**

  * Even with their different lifestyles, the two find a way to make it work, meeting along the same rock every day for at least an hour.
  * Many attempts have been made to court both Corrin and Azura, but they rejected them all in favor of each other.
  * Azura is very loving and caring, always looking out for Corrin, making it very clear to her siblings that he’s not meant to be food.
  * Corrin is the quieter one in the relationship, consistently praising her and overall being an amazing lover.
  * After a long few years, Corrin proposed, and Azura accepted happily.
  * She made the choice to give up her legs to be with him, and she still visits her siblings, even though they’re still considering her love ‘food’.




	2. Mermaid! Azura x Human! Corrin PT. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigure is very concerned about his younger sister, Kana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid! Azura x Corrin PT.2

  * Everything was great for years, Azura and Corrin had gotten married and had their two children, Shigure and Kana.
  * But all good things come to an end, and a crisis in the coral palace under the sea where Azura once resided.
  * Her siblings had all been massacred by fishermen, a tragedy, and she was the only one left.
  * It pained the family greatly but they had to let Azura go and care for their people.
  * Shigure was a young child, the age of four, and Kana was only a year old.
  * Corrin never spoke about their mother to them, until Kana was brave enough to ask why every other child had one, but they didn’t.
  * Of course, they didn’t remember their mother at all, Azura left early in their lives.
  * He was worried, however, when Kana started being more and more attracted to the water. He was worried she might drown.
  * He warned Shigure to watch her closely while he was gone, a meeting with his siblings to discuss peace talks.
  * Shigure understood and watched Kana carefully, every time she swam, she didn’t even look human. She looked almost… fish-like.



> **Time Skip**

  * A month or so after his father left, he returned early, a pale look on his normally calm and regal features.
  * Shigure detailed everything, the strange attraction to water, her behavior, the almost mermaid-like parts of Azura were transferred to Kana.
  * Corrin had suspected it and quickly arranged a meeting with Azura.
  * The day he pulled his children to the ocean, saying he had a surprise, Shigure was slightly surprised.
  * Kana was more than excited, bouncing next to her father as they held hands, curiously scanning the horizon.
  * A simple name left his lips. “Azura.”
  * Then, a head of blue hair, quite similar to Shigure’s, rose to the surface.
  * “Kana, Shigure.” They stared at him expectantly. “This is your mother, Azura.”
  * The mermaid smiled at them, more specifically at Shigure. The one who looked the most similar to her.
  * “Which one is it?” She cut right at it, staring at Corrin.
  * He brought his arm around Kana, nodding to her.
  * “This one. Her name is Kana.”




	3. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri's been called cute.

  * Dimitri’s responses could vary a lot depending on the day.
  * On a day when he gets in an argument with Edelgard, he might be quite hostile to being called ‘cute’, and lash out.
  * On the other hand, a good day might entail him being much more affectionate throughout the day, and have him seeking more compliments from you.
  * He might also find ways to compliment you through the day.
  * The boy will go through all the bases just to make you happy if you compliment him.
  * Please give this poor boy a hug he needs one.
  * One way to make this boy happy is just to give the poor boy a ton of attention
  * Can you tell I love him?




	4. F! Byleth taking on the kids of FE as students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F! Byleth taking on the kids of FE as students headcanons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Headcanons for Byletha (Female Byleth) who arrives in Askr and becomes a teacher to the 2nd gen units from Jugdral, Awakening and Fates characters you can include Kanan (Male Kana who is female kana's cousin) Chiki, (Little Tiki) Fae and Myrrh who are Kana's classmates…"

  * Byleth had long since grown into her role as a teacher at the academy.
  * When she was summoned into the world of Askr, she couldn’t help but look after the children, who very few of which had ever actually gotten an education in their respective homelands.
  * Some of the students she had taken on aged… a lot less quickly than the rest, like Tiki, Fae, and Myrrh, but she couldn’t help but grow attached to the students.
  * The stoic teacher had taken on the various children who fought for the summoner and their gang into her classes, along with the three students who had been summoned with her.
  * Those three found great amusement in watching their professor wrangle her students, Like Kana, Kanan, Nino, and Delthea.
  * She cares for them greatly, and puts forth everything to educate them, surprisingly with the help of her students.
  * They enjoy her presence, and always look forwards to her lessons.




End file.
